One-Shots
by xMelina
Summary: Mainly random Ninjago pairings, NinjaxReader or just a random one-shot I came up with featuring an OC or changing of an episode :3
1. Starting

**Hey all!**

**I decided to put all my one-shots for Ninjago in one full story thing instead of posting them seperatly. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Harmony **


	2. My Flower

**My Flower**

**LloydxReader**

* * *

Tears formed in his eyes as he held the fragile girls hand. His voice cracking as he told her she'd be fine, that everything was going to be alright. That she'd live in a fantasy forever with him, when he knew she was near her death. He chokes through his tears and stares down at the girl, which gets him her famous sparkling smile.

"Lloyd, you know I might not live..." He lets more of the little drops fall cascade down his cheeks.

"Don't say that, (Y/N)..." He didn't want to believe that the girl in front of him was slipping through his fingertips...

_The girl he realized he had loved the whole time of being near her..._

* * *

"BEAT YOU AGAIN (Y/N)!" The green boy jumped up and laughed. The girl dressed in blue stood up and shook her head with a giggle.

"I still think your cheating, Lloyd." The teen rolled his eyes and walked out of the door with a 'whatever'. The (h/c) sighed and followed. He stood in the kitchen with a can of Pepsi in hand.

"I'm bored...wanna get some ice-cream or something?"

"Doesn't matter to me,"

"So...yes or no?"

"Yeah, sure." The boy set down the soda and rushed towards the girl, he grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up, earning himself a loud screech/laugh.

"LLOYD, PUT ME DOWN!" He lifted her over his shoulder and bolted for the door. He quickly unlocked it and pushed it open, he set the girl down and tapped her shoulder.

"Tag, your it..." He whispers in her ear, kissed her cheek and took off running. She laughed and jumped down the steps and ran after him. The laughter of the two echoed throughout the neighborhood, he made his way across the street by the time she made it to the middle of the concrete leading from the house and to the road. She started to slow down before stopping and yelling at him that she was going to kick his ass in this silly little game he wanted to play. He huffed and told her he was unbeatable. She sighed and started to walk again.

"(Y/N), this is a busy intersection, you might want to be careful where you walk."

"I'll be fine, Lloyd." By that time she had just stepped off into the street and didn't see the car approaching. The boy saw and screamed at her to watch out, she snapped her head toward the machine, it had been going past the speed limit and quickly neared her, she couldn't move before it ended up being too late.

* * *

Her eyes had just started to get heavy, he screamed for help repeatedly, knowing all the neighbors were already there...

_But it isn't enough..._

He had been told multiple times that the ambulance was on its way, but where was it? She was slowly dying in his arms, he didn't want to risk her life. He wanted her to stay with him, forever. If she died, then life would have no meaning to the boy. He had been alone for years, no Mother or Father growing up, all just a stupid evil school that he hated...

And everyone hated him...

He clenched his teeth together and closed his fists in anger, holding the tears back. He had to stay strong for her sake.

"I feel sleepy, Lloyd." He brought his soul back into reality. His widened green eyes stared into her (e/c) irises, as if searching her for any signs of a cure to her drowsiness.

"No...You can't fall asleep (Y/N)!" He shook her shoulders gently. "Y-You won't wake up...Promise me you won't go to sleep...please!" She smiled at him.

"But I'm tired..." He closed his eyes tightly and let another teardrop fall,

_She's leaving me...slowly the clock is ticking and she'll be gone.._

"Please, don't..." He placed his forehead against hers. "(Y/N)...I...I.."

"You...what?"

"I love you with all my heart...and I don't want you to go..." She smiled, he knew it was her last.

"I-I love you too..." She closes her eyes and takes a breath. His eyes widened as her chest stopped rising and falling.

"(Y/N)?" He shook the pale (h/c) girl. "(Y/N)! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed out in anger and yelled at anyone who tried to take her away from him. He cradled the limp girl for hours, until he finally realized

_His flower had wilted..._


	3. Alice Human SacrificeNinjago Version!

_**-I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice or Ninjago. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and AHS belongs to Vocaloid and its creators-**_

* * *

_You would like to know the Alice Human Sacrifice?_

_Well then, Let's tell the tale of the four Alice's trapped in the Wonderland..._

_Of the many souls also known as colors and objects..._

_Red_

_Blue_

_Green_

_Yellow_

_Spade_

_Diamond_

_Club_

_Heart_

_Forever dreaming..._

_Forever lost..._

_Damn that little dream..._

_That taken them all._

* * *

The first Alice was a gallant red one, hot headed and amber eyed, always wielding his blade in the Wonderland. Never leaving it behind. He would cut down anything in his path, as a long as nothing got in his way. His insane smile and mind made him invincible. Those who would face him would never live. The boy would laugh with pleasure at the sight of the blood on his cloth, this always provided entertainment for the young killer.

If it wasn't for the red path he had created, no one would know if he existed, the red would stain peoples lives forever. They would know it was real and fear that he would come for them, but, since his madness drove him to more chopping with the sword, some men were finally able to fight him and place him into the Asylum. And that is where he stays to this very day, mumbling about a small dream that taken over his life and made him this way, muttering and crying about sister blood on his hands, in his mind and in his heart.

His name was Kai, feared throughout the Wonderland for his insanity and killing obsession. None know who the 'sister' or her blood were. It still remains a mystery in this world of dreaming.

_Rage..._

_Red..._

_Spade..._

* * *

The second Alice was a Blue one, singing many notes and loved throughout the Wonderland. People adored to his his smile, brown happy eyes and tangerine hair coming. Loving to hear the sweet melody of his. People hated the sadness in his heart after she died. They sensed the fake happy moods sometimes, but other times the boy kept it hidden well. His strong voice would echo into the villages from his blue home. You would have thought he lived a great life...

Always (sometimes) singing and happy...even though his girlfriend was killed by the madman known as her brother. He was smiling and never depressed, which was fake to him. His emotions were put into song and or stored into his mind. He had made an indeed strange blue country and singer, he would often make false notes in his beloved songs, because pictures of his lost lover flashed into his mind and would he have enough, breaking down and not singing for awhile, never telling anyone. One day, he left a small rose blooming sadly red in his blood, for he, shot down by a madman...

Jay, the singer, falsely making his music which drove a man to shoot him down...Poor blue singer...

_Sadness and Depression..._

_Blue..._

_Spade..._

* * *

The Green Alice was a young man, ruling a large country, loved by all and hated by none, well...maybe some...Most people didn't like his greed, or what they would get if they disobeyed the young king-prince. The boy had to have EVERYTHING, candy, the odd book, servants, you name it.

He had to have everything, or would be pissed at all. Even many people tried to fight him, had gotten annoyed with the selfish , but knew no use. You could not kill this boy, for he was skilled in the Elements, ninja moves and the art no one has seen for many years; Spinjetzu. The blonde haired, green eyed teen was loved by some, but not enough. Guards had even attempted to poison the child, but for some reason, none had succeeded. It was like he knew what they were up to.

But he couldn't, could he?

He would forever rule in his kingdom, as long as he would live. He had to have all love him, or they would die. Everyone obeyed the hellion, with a fear of dying. Just, no one knew who could defeat him, there was one man who could. But he was on the brink of death.

He lived with great pride, that is...until taken over by a damned dream. Fear and insanity washed over him. The boy would scream and yell out for help. No one knew how to help, nor knew why he was freaked out about. The young man would be full of fear, his life was taking the wrong turn and eventually, finally drove him to death.

Named of Lloyd, son of the father of the great kingdom, son of the queen before they left for the heavens. Now he may join them.

_Jealousy..._

_Green..._

_Club..._

* * *

The last, fourth Alice was yellow, a sibling team, exploring the Wonderland they woke up in for adventure, fun and play.

They found the card from the Green Kingdom of the Garmadons, smiling in joy as they had found exciting exploration for themselves... or one for that matter...The stubborn big brother, and the smart little brother.

Passing many doors throughout the Wonderland, Red, Blue, Green and finally a small yellow one. The older sibling bent down and played with the lock. The smaller boy stood behind his brother, twisting and turning in fear, taken over by the Red Alice. The older boy turned around to tell his sibling no luck on opening the door. Instead, meets a possessed boy with the red eyes and knife covered in the red. The boy looks down and see's a knife wound on himself, he gasps in surprise before the small world he once knew to be so loving disappeared before him. Zane turns to his normal state and looks around, he spots the body, and the knife. Himself drenched in blood.

Screaming for the loss of Cole.

And never, both never woken from the deep dreaming under the elm tree with the small childish tea party.

_Curiosity..._

_Yellow..._

_Heart..._


	4. Damn Authors Note

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile...I've been busy with school, had bad night yesterday and couldn't get back on.**

**I might not update for almost two days with all the requests for the BF scenarios, ToD, Ember Flame and Revenge Of Fire Shadow(I'm going to try to update this)**

**Again, very sorry.**

**-VocaloidAngel (Harmony)**


	5. Kai Oneshot from BF Scenarios

**Here is a oneshot request for the lovely Actiongirl101 for the BF scenarios :3**

* * *

The park was silent, the breeze moved along the grass silently and moved through your hair. Kai smiled at you every time you would stop and attempt to brush away the (h/c) strands away from your face.

"Dear god!" You muttered, you freeze again and begin to move your hair from your eyesight. "does it ever end?" he laughs and tries to help you, but ends up getting his fingers caught in your locks.

"Well, at least I tried." You giggled and helped him untangle his hand from your head. You grab his hand and tried to walk again. You stopped with a annoyed look on your face. You had pushed your hair to the side and wrapped your fingers in it.

"This is gonna hurt to brush." You groaned, he rolled his eyes and waited, you finally gave up on pushing away the rest. Taking hold of his hand when you finished with your hair and walking up the snow covered path, He chuckled.

"Well, you have one good thing about that situation." You glanced up at the boy, confusion written on your face.

_What's so good about brushing out a tangled mess?_

"And what's that?" You questioned, he laughs again and looks down at you.

"I'll be there to get my fingers intertwined in your hair." He grinned, you rolled your eyes and flicked his arm. You two began to walk in silence, the more times you would stop, the more wind would come and mess your hair again. You groaned and complained about going home. Kai had protested a couple of times and told you that it was fine, he even tried to help you again.

"Don't..." You warn as he lifts his hands to your head, he pretends to pout and waits for you to finish. "c'mon, lets go sit." You grabbed his arm again and drag him toward the nearby bench under the weeping willow's shade. A teenage boy with light green and blonde hair sat at the left end, his brown eyes went straight to you and his mouth slightly opened. Kai clutched your hand closer and glared at the boy as you both sat down. The boy smirks and pushes Kai away from you.

"Hey," He smiles at you and puts an arm around your shoulders, you give him a look of disgust.

"I'm taken.." You muttered, the boy comes closer to you.

"Do you know your down right hot?" He asks, you tear his arm off of you and move away.

"Kai, sit back down..." You growled, you didn't like this new boy. The nerve he had to flirt with you in front of your boyfriend...Kai sat next to you and glared at the boy again. He shook it off and stood up, he turned to you.

"What's your name?" He flirts again. You let out a sigh.

"Get lost!" Kai stands up. The boys eyes widened and he backs up. Your boyfriends eyes lit up with anger.

"Woah! Sorry bro!" The boy laughs. "didn't know you were so protective of your pretty sister." He winks at you, you blushed slightly before having to pull Kai back.

"SHES NOT MY SISTER AND YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screams, the boy steps back again. "YOU GOT THAT YOU LITTLE JERK!? OR DO I HAVE TO KNOCK THE THOUGHT INTO YOU!" The boy turns and takes off running. You stared at Kai in shock.

"Kai!" He snarled and sat back down next to you.

"Sorry," He whispers. "he had no right to flirt with you." You smiled and knew he was protecting you. You hug him and kiss his cheek.

"I know sweetie." You giggled, "thank you."


	6. The Ninja Save you from BF scenarios

**Requested by NinjaMelissa for the BF scenraios!**

* * *

You had been caught in the middle of the fight. Your (e/c) eyes we're wide with fear as the chaos began to grow larger. You let a few tears slip as you rushed through the crowd in search of your guy. The second battle of the Overlord had broken out, just when you had been downtown running errands for your mother and father. You had seen the sky getting dark and thought it strange. No storms were forecasted today; You turned to the sound of screams. You gasped in horror at the sight, a large dragon had appeared over the tops of the buildings. It's wings were black and looked torn, its purple skin and purple eyes seemed to glow as it stared down at the helpless you standing in the middle of the street. You dropped your bags and took off running. That's what got you caught. Over 1000 stone warriors were waiting in front of you. You stop and let out a shirek, turning yourself around and preparing to go, you had just taken one step before you crashed into someones body. You glanced up and seen a couple more Generals. You fell backwards and stared at them. The one leaned over you and raises his weapon. You put your head into your hands and curl yourself, accepting your fate.

It didn't come...

You open your eyes and raise your head, your (h/c) hair swirled in the sudden wind. You gasped when you recognized the boy in front of you.

"(boyfriends name)!" His head snapped to you as he kicked off another warrior. **  
**

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells as his teammates join his struggle. You stood up and obeyed him, running faster than you had ever ran before. You dodged many weapons and fighters as you pushed yourself through. Your friends were out in the road as well, seems like every citizen of Ninjago had been caught up in the battle. You made your way out of the crowds of panicked people. Your eyes scanned for a place with no harm. You saw the news station,

_Perfect..._

You bolted forward, shoving the stone army out of the way and getting several scrapes and cuts on your arms. By the time you had reached the station, your shirt was torn, you were bleeding and you had become very, very weak. You kept going though, you looked behind you at the commoition and seen the Ninja rushing forward. You fell to the ground and coughed, crawling near the sidewalk to enter the huge building. Your vision had started to become foggy as you tried to keep going. Your mouth was down right dry and your head killed you. You were starting to black out. You felt strong hands wrap themselves around your waist and lift you. You turned yourself and blinked, you saw (ninja's name), your boyfriends teammate, he lifted you up and ran towards the tower. You saw your boyfriend behind him. A look of worry sent towards you. You smiled weakly as your world became dark.

_They had saved you..._


	7. Nindroid realization from BF scenarios

**Requested by Sergeant Sarcasm for the BF Scenarios!**

* * *

You had been woken up in the middle of the night by your phone. You groaned and stuffed your face into your pillow, your hand lifted itself to your desk and grabbed the small annoying device. You slid your finger across the screen to answer it, then raised it to your ear.

"Hello?" Your voice cracked with sleep, you yawned as you waited for the person to speak.

"(Y/N)?" You lifted your head as Zane's voice came through. You smiled at the sound.

"Hey Zane! What's up darling?" There was silence for a few seconds, you raised your eyebrow in confusion. "Zane?"

"(Y-Y/N), I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Meet me in the park.." You groaned again. What was he thinking?

"Zane, it's midnight..." You explain, "its cold and dark. Why do you want me to come to the park when you could come here?" You asked, you heard him sigh.

"Alright, are your parents asleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Meet me in the backyard." You facepalmed. He still wants you outside...You agreed and hung up, swinging your legs out of your warm bed. You stood up and went to your dresser, quietly opening it and grabbing a pair of your jeans. You silently changed into a long sleeved shirt and the jeans before slipping out of your room and sneaking downstairs. You ran through the kitchen and to the porch at the end of your home. You opened the backdoor to see Zane already standing there. You jumped back a little.

"Dear god, Zane!" You whispered. He smiled a little bit.

"Sorry, my dear." You giggled and hugged him close. He grabbed your hand and took you outside. You both stood under the light of the moon in the snow.

"What did you want to tell me?" You asked, he sighs and looks down.

"Promise..." You raised your eyebrow, promise what? "promise me...you won't break up with me..." You nodded and watched him with confusion written on your face. Why would you break up with him? He was your life! He opened...a panel!?

"Z-zane..." Your eyes widened in fear. He looked up at you, you gazed at the cables and buttons inside of him. "w-what is all t-that?"

"I'm a Nindroid...a robot." You looked into his blue eyes, tears started to form in them. "I understand if you don't love me anymore..." You gasped and pulled him into a hug. He smiled at you and hugged back. You then pulled away from the hug. You leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you (Y/N), my snowflake." You blushed with a small smile.

"I love you too my Nindroid."


	8. Fear of Death from BF Scenarios

**Requested by the lovely Random Ninja Wizard Girl for the BF scenarios!**

* * *

_Your hand was on the edge of the cliff, your eyes were as wide as teacups. You let out a loud shriek as the Stone Warrior that had pushed you slightly came into your sight again. You closed your eyes and awaited your death as the creature grabbed your hand and held you over the drop off. Then you dropped, you felt the gravity pushing against you as you fell, your screams echoed as your boyfriend shouts your name, You-_

You let out a loud screech...

You jumped straight up as the noise left your lips, your hair lined with cold sweat as your heart rate and breathing rose. Tears started to slip from your eyes as you rocked yourself back and forth. Your boyfriend turned to you and grabbed your hand, making you squeak in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asks. You stared at him, your memory slowly coming back. He had come over that day to hang out with you since your parents had went out of town for a week. He was sleeping over at your house until they came home. You stared into his eyes and began to cry again. He sits up and hugs you close. Letting your tears soak his shirt.

"M-My dream..." You muttered, the tone of your voice shook with a sob as he cradled you.

"What happened in your dream?" There was silence for a moment, you had been taking in breaths from your tears. His heart ached to see you like this. What would be so bad in this Nightmare?

"I-I-I died...and you...you.." You closed your eyes and continued to cry. "couldn't do anything.. he had you in his grip."

"Who did?" He asks.

"I-I think it was...a-a Stone Warriorrr..." Your whine made him flinch. "I-I'm afraid...of..dying, and l-l-leaving you."You buried your face deeper into the clothing, tears stung in his eyes. Just the thought of losing you made him fear death as well, him dying or you dying. He would never leave your side. He wished death do not part you both. He loves you too much to ever let you go.

"It was just a nightmare," He mumbles, you sobbed again as you held him close. For several hours he continued to comfort you, until you fell into a light dreamless sleep. He sighed at your sleeping, restless form and glanced up at the ceiling...

The sound of a noise...

"Stop this," He growled slightly with the whisper. "I've told you to leave her alone..." A laugh emitted from around the room, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stared back at the shadow that just appeared.

"You can't protect her forever (Ninja's name)...I'll get her one day..." A dark shadowed hand reached out for you and your boyfriend. He pushed you off gently and brought out his weapon.

"Leave. Her. Alone..."


	9. Cole Takes You To A Film from BF stories

**Requested**** by NinjagoLuver32!**

* * *

The sun had started to go down by the time (Y/N) and her boyfriend, Cole made it to the movie theater. Cole's strong grip on her hand pulled the girl forward slightly, a happy grin on his face, she smiled back, he can get so worked up over something.

It's cute to her... She loves it.

He stops in front of the line to the tickets, she giggles as he turns and kisses her cheek. A blush appears on (Y/N)'s face and he laughs.

"You're so cute, darling." She smiles again and looks at the ground. They move up in the line a bit, a man pushes himself into the theater as Cole wraps his arm around (Y/N)'s shoulder. "what movie do you want to see?" She glances up at the boy and stares into his eyes for a moment before looking to the posters on the wall.

"Hmm.. how about (favorite movie)?" She blinks her (eye color) eyes and waits for his response.

"Why not, love?" He then wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up, getting a small squeak in return. "Cole! put me down!" She giggles, he shakes his head with a laugh.

"Not until we get to the counter."

"Your such a child." The boy laughs and sets her down as they move up again, only two positions away from ordering and going in.

* * *

(Y/N) held his hand as the movie progressed, her head was on his shoulder and her (e/c) eyes began to be heavy. She smiled as they closed them for a few minutes, or what she thought was a few minutes. The girl soon fell asleep, her boyfriend turns to her and laughs. He leans down and kisses her head then picks her up and leaves the theater. Once he arrives at her house, he sets her down on the couch and covers her, then sits down beside the sofa and holds her hand.

"I love you (Y/N)"

She smiles in her sleep.

"Love you, Cole..."


	10. Disaster date (Kai oneshot from BF)

**Requested by: Actiongirl101! :D**

* * *

You held hands with the boy, he smiles down at you as you walk into the restaurant. Your soul was full of excitement as you put a little bounce into your step.

"This is going to be so much fun!" You giggled, he laughs.

"Its just dinner and then going home to play video games!" He smirks, "not that exciting, but..." You roll your eyes and smile slightly. You both didn't notice the large patch of ice in front of the doors, you set your foot on it and that all it took. You let out a surprised squeak as your body fell back, you hit the ice and landed on your behind, pulling Kai with you. You both stare at each other on the concrete before laughing.

"What just happened?" You ask, Kai shakes his head.

"I think we fell on the ice, darling." You attempted to stand up but failed, you fell on top of Kai. You both looked into each others eyes and blushed. You climbed off and stood up, slipping a little bit; he laughs nervously and stands as well.

"Should we go in?" You gaze at the ground, he nods before taking your hand again and opening the doors. You ended up tripping on the carpet a couple of times as you followed the waiter to the table.

_Could this night get any worse?_ You wonder as you sit down across from Kai. The waiter asks you if you would like something to drink.

"Umm, I think I'll have a (drink)" He nods and scribbles it down, then turns to Kai. He orders the same, the waiter leaves for the kitchen. You stared at Kai, he smiled back. You two sat in silence for a bit, Your eyes were focused everywhere but your boyfriend. The arrived and set your drinks in front of you both, you smiled a thank you and went to take a sip.

Well, you didn't take a sip...

The drink went down the front of your shirt and soaked it.

"Oh My God!"

* * *

You were cold, tired and annoyed at all that happened that night. Your date with him was a total disaster, even though it was quite funny. You soon began to laugh, Kai turned to you with a smile as you reached your home.

"Hey, sorry about the date...It was-" You cut him off by kissing him.

"Amazing..." You giggled.


	11. HIATUS

I can't be on for awhile now...

I'm really upset right now...my bird just died...which is driving me into extreme depression...

I have a ton of homework...

...

I'm sorry...

-xMelina


End file.
